A story about Kimmi
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: I've decided to make a story about Kimmi when Computer told me about her and it seems to be interesting to write about her and she talked tough to Computer about me so this story is for Kimmi and thank you for reading this


There is like a young child living in hell. A child, which is so special. Living with a Father and Mother that are part Dragon, part Vampire, and part Demons. And the child that is with them is a she. Her name is Kimmi, a beautiful young girl living with her father and mother. But there is one creature that is part of the family doesn't look like a Vampire or Dragon. He looks like half human half demon. He has like no eyes but he can still see everything without them.

His name is Jack, but his friends call him Eyeless Jack because of course he has no eyes. At that day Kimmi was only 6 months old, and her brother Eyeless Jack was about like 5 years older than her. But then there was some chaos in hell and there were lots of Demons getting killed by some creature that is big and strong and just one punch from the creature kills the Demons that tried to attack him.

The father decided to face the creature while the mother escapes with Kimmi and Eyeless Jack. But soon the father was killed and the creature looked at the mother escaping from hell," BRING ME THE BOY AND THE GIRL AND KILL THE MOTHER AT ONCE!" The creature yelled, then his like chaos minions that looked like dogs chased after them. Before the mother escapes with Eyeless Jack and Kimmi. Eyeless Jack was taken. The mother screamed for him but Eyeless disappeared with the chaos hound.

The mother kept running as fast as she could lose the chaos hounds. Than she stopped in the woods. She started looking then she kept running than she stopped then she rapped Kimmi in a blanket. She put Kimmi down and put her in the bushes so that she could not be seen. Than the mother left her running away and the chaos hounds kept on following the mother. Few seconds later there was a huge scream echoing in the woods. The mother was killed. Few minutes later Kimmi started crying because she was alone and scared. While she kept crying there were some noises coming from the other side.

Then a tall figure appeared and Kimmi was still crying. The figure gotten closer to where Kimmi is, then the figure spread the bush open and the figure had no face and he has tentacles sticking out of his back and he looks like he's wearing a business suit. It was Slender Man and he is still starring at Kimmi and Kimmi is starring at him," Now where did you come from?" Slender Man, he looked around but there was nothing but trees and bushes.

Slender Man looked back at Kimmi," Hmm… you seem to be interesting." Slender Man picked her up with his tentacle and he still starred at you," You don't look human… you look like a Vampire which I can see like two pointy teeth and you look like a Demon because you have two horns… is that all you are?" than Kimmi took out her little wings and they do look like Dragon wings," Ah I know what you are and you not from this human world… I think I'll keep you."

Slender Man than carried her to a camped site where there are 3 that are almost look like him, Slender Mans three brothers, Trender Man, Offender Man, and Spendor Man." What the hell is that your carrying?" Offender Man said, Slender Man looked at Offender Man and said," This is a she Offender Man and SHE is staying with us and I think her name is Kimmi since I can tell who's names are." Slender Man put Kimmi down and she started crying. Offender Man just covered his ears because she was crying too loud," WHY THE HELL IS SHE CRYING!?" Offender Man said, Slender Man try to figure out why is she crying than he now knows why she is and so he disappears. Few minutes later Slender Man brought in a dead body and so he started to squeeze some blood in a cup and then he gave it to Kimmi and she started to drink it.

" Awwwww she's sooooo cute!" Splendor Man said, then Trender Man looked at Kimmi," She looks like part Vampire, part Demon, and part Dragon… where did you find her." Trender Man said. Slender Man said everything he knows of what happen and he knew what happen about her Mother and Father and Eyeless Jack. Few years later Slender Man started walking around the woods looking for someone. He looked in some bushes. He looked in the trees. But he just couldn't find something," Now where did she go?" he kept on looking until someone was staning right behind him.

When Slender Man turned around a girl jumped on his face laughing," YAY YOU FOUND ME!" it was Kimmi, and she looks like she is like 7 years old. Slender Man and Kimmi were playing hide and seek but Kimmi couldn't stop showing herself because of her excitement," Now, now Kimmi get off of my face please I don't want you to scratch my face off with your big claws." Kimmi jumped off of Slender Mans face," Lets play a different game Slendy, I'm like getting tired of hide and seek now."

Slender Man started thinking," How about we get something to eat… but are you hungry Kimmi?" Kimmis stomach started rumbling," Yes I am hungry lets eat something." She started smiling. And then Slender Man and Kimmi started walking through the woods at night when they just disappeared.

Another few years later there are like some trees falling down to the ground. There were like thousands of trees going down and someone was doing it. It was Kimmi and she started punching a tree down with one punch with her fist," Excellent Kimmi good work our doing great." Slender Man said while he's watching her. Slender Man was making Kimmi training. Kimmi look like she is about 19 years old and she looked so beautiful that more than one man can fall in love with her, including Slender Mans brother Offender Man.

Kimmi stopped punching trees and she started to sweat allot and panting." How did I do Slendy?" Slender Man started to like count the trees that she took down," Over about 4,969 trees, better than last time, well done Kimmi." A few hours later Slender Man and Kimmi started to eat a dead body. Slender Mans face was showing, he started eating a dead body chewing and swallowing with his big mouth and lots of sharp teeth and Kimmi just started to drink some blood from a dead bodies arm.

" You did very well in training Kimmi… I am impressed of you getting stronger." Kimmi looked at Slender Man while she smiles showing her bloody teeth because of the blood from the arm she drank," Thanks Slender Man." Slender Man then started to make a demon symbol on her neck with his sharp fingers," This is the symbol from me telling about that I take good care of you, and you are good cared from me." Kimmi smiled at Slender Man. A few minutes later it was dark and Slender Man and Kimmi started walking around the woods until there were few noises coming around them.

Kimmi took out two energy orbs on her hands and Slender Man took out his tentacles," Who's there? Show yourself!" Slender Man said, than a huge figure came out. A same figure that made chaos in hell," Zalgo, I should've known you would be following us." Zalgo started smiling showing his big teeth until soon there were creatures coming of the ground," Bring the girl, kill Slender Man… and his brothers." Zalgo said, then the creatures charged at Slender Man and Kimmi. Kimmi blast each creature and Slender Man started to rip every creature into peaces.

They kept on fighting until they were outnumbered. Their were like millions or more and they keep coming out of the ground until soon they pinned Kimmi while Slender Man kept on fighting trying to save her. Then the creatures took Kimmi to a black portal and disappeared," YOU BASTARD BRING HER BACK NOW!" Slender Man said while he is still fighting the creatures. Zalgo laughed and he snapped his finger showing a little fire on one finger," I think I'll take her off of your hands." Zalgo toss the little fire and when it hit the ground it started to make a huge fire in the woods.

Slender Man started screaming in pain when he's in the middle of the wild fire. Zalgo then disappeared into the black portal and Slender Man fell to the ground when the creatures pinned him down while they're in the huge fire. Then in Zalgos world Kimmi was in a prison hanging upside down by the chains. Zalgo starred at Kimmi and then he said to the creatures," Put her in the draining chamber… so that we'll drain every energy in her body.

Few minutes later the creatures started to bring Kimmi to the draining chamber. Kimmi was starting to make something and it was starting to glow on her hand," What the hell are you doing?" one of the creatures said, Kimmi then took out an orb and blast the creatures that were bringing her in chains," I better get the fuck out of here before someone notice that I'm escaping." Kimmi said, she broke the chains off of her and she started to run away.

Then few minutes later an alarm has been set off," SHIT I NEED TO FIND THE EXIT FAST!" Kimmi kept on running and she killed a few creatures that were trying to stop her," DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Zalgo yelled, Kimmi kept running until now Zalgo started to chase after her," COME HERE BICTH OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Kimmi then spin and blast Zalgos face and she kept running. She could hear Zalgo screaming in pain. While Kimmi kept running she stopped when she found the exit. It was across a bridge with lava under it.

Then Kimmi can hear Zalgo coming behind her. She started running across until now she got grabbed by Zalgos hand," NOW I'VE FUCKING GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zalgo said, then Kimmi blast Zalgos eye and he let here go and she started running as fast as she could. While she is almost to the exit Zalgo grabbed her, but Kimmi kicked Zalgos face and she ran. But then when she is right by the exit Zalgo came at her and gave her a big scar on the side of her body. Kimmi disappeared when she entered the exit. Zalgo started to scream in rage and he left to his throne.

In the woods Slender Man survived from the wild fire," I been searching for Kimmi forever… I failed to protect her… I'm so sorry Kimmi that I let them kidnapped you." Then a portal appeared in front of Slender Man. For a few seconds Kimmi came out of the portal and she lay on the ground. Slender Man went by her quickly and he sees a long scar on the side of her body.

Slender Man put some bandages on the scar and soon she stopped bleeding. Slender Man gave her some blood so that way she'll regenerate all the blood that she lost," Thank you Slender Man." Kimmi said, Slender Man and Kimmi started walking in the woods while Slender Man was happy for her to be back. The scar on Kimmis side of her body didn't change, it was still their when she met Jeff The Killer. If someone gets scratched from Zalgo they'll have the scar forever but Kimmi was ok when she still has the scar. Then soon while a few years Eyeless Jack joined the creepypasta family before Slender Man was decided to be the leader of the creepypasta family.

Since then that happened Kimmi was already part of the creepypasta family. And Jeff and Kimmi already got married and had a son and soon a daughter. And everything was great… for now.


End file.
